Lisa Turpin First year at Hogwarts
by mrs.ronweasleyy
Summary: It's basically about a girl who starts school the same year as Harry and her adventures at Hogwarts. R&R plz. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lisa sat on her lopsided bed, waiting for school to start on September 1st. She was starting her new school, called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had gotten all of her supplies, and was waiting for the next day so her parents could take her to Kings Cross Train Station. She lived in a normal house on a pretty normal street. Number 6 Privet Drive was her address. The only not normal things on her street were the Dursleys. They had a son about Lisa's age, named Dudley. Dudley had gone to Lisa's school, and he was that bully-type of kid. He had a cousin that lived with him named Harry Potter. He was a skinny boy with extremely messy hair. Lisa thought Harry was nice, and unlike others that tried to avoid him, (because Dudley and his gang beat up Harry and all his friends) she actually talked to him a few times. Lisa tried to be friendly with Harry, but he seemed too occupied with running away from Dudley. Lisa wished that Harry had been accepted at Hogwarts too! But if he hadn't there was a good chance they would only see each other during summer vacation.

Lisa looked out the window and saw the usual; Harry running away from Dudley. No wait, it was Dudley running away from Harry. Now that's a rare site. Harry fell to the ground, laughing. Lisa could see the look of horror on Dudley's face as he ran inside with his fat little legs. Lisa decided she would go talk to Harry, now that Dudley was scared of him; she had nothing to be afraid of. She hopped down the steps and out on to the street. Harry had stood up, stopped laughing, and started to go inside.

"Harry!" He turned around.

"Hi, uh, Lisa"

"I can't believe that Dudley was _scared _of you, now that's a first." She giggled. "I guess you don't want me to tell anyone at sch—"

"Oh, I'm not going to that school anymore. The Dursleys, uh, they, uh, they switched me to a new boarding school. Sorry." So even if Lisa had stayed, she wouldn't be seeing him anymore.

"What school?"

"Uh--you see--uh--they haven't told me yet. It's somewhere near--Teddington, yeah Teddington."

"That's nice."

"Are you going to the same school?"

"Me? Oh, no, no, no, I'm transferring to a school far from here, well, sort of; it's really close to-- Smeltings!"

"That's where Dudley's going."

"Oh, well then, lucky me!"

"So, do you want to take a short walk? The Dursleys will be glad to get rid of me for a while." He smirked. Lisa blushed.

"Sure, I guess."

They walked side by side down to the end of Privet Drive. They didn't talk much; Lisa was too embarrassed. On the way back, Harry finally said something.

"I guess I'll miss you, once I'm gone, I mean" Lisa smiled.

"I'll miss you too" And for the first time ever, Harry blushed.

3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When September 1st finally came, Lisa was as excited as ever. She pulled her suitcase out from under her bed, dragged it downstairs, gobbled up her breakfast, and stood impatiently by the door.

Her parents, however, took their time and had no rush. They got to the train station 10 minutes before the train left.

"Platform nine and three quarters! Platform nine and three quarters!" she mumbled over and over.

"Where is platform nine and three quarters?" She stood by platforms nine and ten, waiting for another wizard to arrive.

_Maybe the train left early,_ she thought. _Maybe everyone's supposed to get here really early._ Then she saw them; a family with an owl. Surely they wouldn't be muggles. She moved away from the platform to see what they would do.

"Jenny, you first, come on" A teenage girl walked in front of the platform with her trolley, started running toward it and-POOF! She had vanished. _She went in the platform?_ Lisa wondered to herself.

She walked up to the lady and asked;

"Um, excuse me, but, could you show me how to—"She beckoned her head toward the platform.

"Why sure, just start running at it. You'll go right through. Don't be nervous now. By the way, this is Emma. It's her first year, too" The girl standing beside her smiled. She had long brown hair and pretty green eyes.

"Thank you" said Lisa. She turned toward the platform and started running toward it.

_This isn't going to work. I'll make a fool of myself. _BOOM! She made it. She looked up and saw a sign that read: Platform Nine and Three Quarters; The Hogwarts Express. Emma came running behind her.

"Do you want to sit together on the train?" she asked.

"Sure" said Lisa. They climbed up the steps and into a compartment. Emma slid the door closed behind them. Just then a girl with bushy hair and buck teeth opened the door, sat down, and said:

"You don't mind if I sit here do you? I mean, I don't exactly have any friends yet since my parents aren't witches and wizards. Oh, how rude of me! I'm Hermione Granger." Lisa smiled and Emma raised her eyebrows. Clearly she didn't like this girl.

Hermione kept babbling on about how she had read most of the books they needed and knew everything about them during the train ride. Emma just stared out the window and didn't say anything. A while later, a boy came in.

"Have any of you seen a toad? I lost mine."

"Oh dear, you lost your toad? I'll help you find him." Hermione stood up. "I'll be back in a jiffy." She added to Emma and Lisa.

"Take your time, really" said Emma.

When Hermione was looking for the toad, Emma and Lisa talked about everything, and Emma explained a little bit of magic to her.

When Hermione was back, she looked dissatisfied.

"Poor Neville." she said. "He lost his toad and we're not even there. OH!" she said so loudly that Emma and Lisa jumped. "I met Harry Potter! I'm so charmed. You know he def—"

"We know!" said Emma.

"Wait a minute, Harry _Potter_?"

"The one and only!" said Hermione. "Why?"

"He was my neighbor! Which compartment?" Hermione led her down the aisle and stopped at a compartment.

"This one" she said firmly. Lisa slid open the door.

_"Harry?"_

_"Lisa!" _

They both jumped up and hugged each other.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're here!"

"Nice excuse, Smeltings, eh?"

"I'll see you when we get there! It was so good to even _see_ you!"

"Bye, then!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe that Harry's coming to Hogwarts!" said Lisa when she and Hermione were back in the compartment.

"I think we should change into our school robes. We should be arriving any minute now." said Hermione.

Emma, Lisa, and Hermione quickly changed into their robes and sat down.

"I can't wait till we arrive, this is going to be absolutely amazing!" said Hermione.

"It's really great, magic and all. Mum's taught me a few spells, except I get them all wrong. It'll be great to learn how to do them correctly." said Emma.

"Oh my gosh there it is! There's Hogwarts!" Hermione pointed at a large castle.

Lisa's jaw dropped.

"That's much bigger than what I imagined." she said.

"Wow, it's just like what Jenny told me." said Emma.

When the train came to a full stop, everyone pushed their way to be the first one out.

"Firs' years!" called an unusually large man with a beard named Hagrid. "Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me-- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now. Firs' years follow me!" All of the first years followed him down a very narrow and steep path.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' site o' Hogwarts in a sec," said Hagrid over his shoulder. "Jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

Then, they all got on boats (four to a boat) and were on their way to the magnificent castle. Lisa was on a boat with Emma and twins name Padma and Parvati.

"The headmasters supposed to be really old. His name's Dumbledore." said Parvati.

"Dumbledore," echoed Lisa.

"He's brilliant" said Emma.

They got off the boats and Hagrid knocked on the castle door.

A black-haired witch with green robes stood there.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Professor McGonagall led them into an empty chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has an outstanding noble history and each has produced magnificent witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

"What are we supposed to do in front of the whole school?" asked Lisa.

"It's no big deal, you just put on a hat and it tells you which house you're in. I hope I get Ravenclaw!" said Emma.

Just then, Professor McGonagall returned.

"Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin. Form a line, and follow me." She pushed open a pair of double doors and there was the Great

Hall.

It was like something that was beyond Lisa's imagination; there were four tables, probably for the houses, millions of floating candles, and at the top, a long table where all the teachers were sitting.

Lisa's eyes darted around the table, trying to find an old man like Parvati had said. Then she found him; he _was _old, actually, _very _old. He had a long beard and half-moon shaped glasses. He was Professor Dumbledore.

She looked at the old patched hat sitting on a four-legged stool.

_That must be the sorting hat _she thought. Then it moved and began to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_ For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished. It bowed to all the tables and froze again.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with pigtails went up to the stool, put on the hat (which fell over her eyes) and sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered as Hannah went over to join them.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" it shouted again, and Susan hurried over to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left cheered and Lisa saw Jenny shake hands with Terry. Emma let out a squeak of delight.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table on the far left exploded with clapping and happy screams.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!" They all cheered loudly.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yes!" said Emma. "Now as long as we're in Ravenclaw, we don't have to worry about her!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Draco!" A boy with white-blond hair went up, and before he even put on the hat, it said:

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Patil, Padma!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Patil, Parvati!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Harry!"

No one cheered. Instead, everyone was whispering:

"_The _Harry Potter?"

"Why is he so famous?" asked Lisa.

"Long story, I'll tell you later." said Emma.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Aw, man!" said Emma.

The Gryffindor table went mad. People were dancing around saying:

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" and Harry ran to sit next to Hermione.

"Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Thomson, Emma!"

Emma gulped and pushed her way to the stool. She picked up the hat and put it on her head, which immediately fell over her green eyes.

"RAVENCLAW!" She took off the hat smiling, winked at Lisa, and ran to join her new house.

"Turpin, Lisa!" Lisa slowly walked up to the hat. She gave it an odd look and picked it up and put it on her head. Then it was black.

"Hmm, where to put you, where to put you?" The hat repeated.

"RAVENCLAW!" Lisa nearly fell off the stool, but she gained her balance and went to sit next to Emma.

"Congratulations!" she said. Harry smiled at her from the Gryffindor table.

"Weasley, Ron!" The red haired boy that was on the train with Harry stepped up and sat on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lisa saw Harry burst into applause, and she clapped herself.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table clapped as Blaise joined their table. Then everyone became quiet and looked at Dumbledore.

"Welcome!" he said, getting to his feet. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

Everyone clapped. Lisa and Emma giggled. Then all of a sudden, the plates and goblets were filled with foods and drinks of different kinds, and Lisa and Emma's jaws dropped when they saw everything there was. There were pork chops, lamb chops, roast beef, roast chicken, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and even peppermint humbugs.

Lisa ate all that she could from roast chicken, and all of the different kinds of potatoes (her favorite), and she even tried the peppermint humbugs (which she hated).

After everyone was finished with dinner, the desserts came. Ice cream in every flavor, apple pies, treacle tarts, jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding, and much, much more were filled in the plates that had appeared out of thin air.

Lisa only had some rice pudding; she was full from all the dinner. She saw Harry stuffing his mouth with ice cream and his friend Ron eating some apple pie. Emma didn't eat very much (no wonder she was so skinny). For dinner she had a piece of roast beef and for dessert 3 strawberries.

"I can't wait until Defense Against the Dark Arts." Terry Boot was saying. "I want to battle you-know-who one on one and win!"

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen!" said Mandy Brocklehurst.

"It will!" protested Terry. "And when I beat him, I'll rub it in your face!"

Mandy rolled her eyes and helped herself to some vanilla ice cream.

"Do you think I can do it, Emma?" he asked.

"I guess, if you tried hard enough,"

"See?" he said to Mandy. Mandy ignored him.

"I'm rather excited about Herbology, I always helped mum in the garden. Although, it did get ruined by those pitiful gnomes" Mandy looked at the floor. "Those poor, beautiful petunias,"

Lisa winced. Nothing with the name 'Petunia' could pass as poor, and definitely not beautiful. They could be evil, or witty, or nosy, but never poor and beautiful. Lisa hated petunias because Harry's evil aunt's name was Petunia.

"I'm excited for transfiguration." said Emma. "It's fascinating, don't you think? To turn something into something else..."

"What are you excited for, Lisa?" asked Terry.

"Well, I've been thinking, and I really want to learn how to fly on a broomstick"

"Oh! That's so much fun! I have an old broomstick at home, a Shooting Star, but they have this really cool new broom the-"

"Nimbus Two Thousand" said Mandy and Padma Patil together.

"It's supposed to be the fastest broom ever!" squealed Mandy.

"It's supposed to be able to go higher than any other broom!" said Padma.

"Oh, listen to yourselves! It's just a ruddy old broom; it doesn't give you any knowledge at all!" said Emma.

"Who cares about knowledge," piped in Phil Moons. "when you've got the best broom in the world?!"

"I do!" snapped Emma. Then everyone became silent. Dumbledore had stood up once more and said:

"Ahem--just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for the house team should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few people laughed; Lisa didn't. From all she had heard about Dumbledore, he didn't seem like the type that would joke like that in front of the whole school.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

He waved his wand and a yellow ribbon flew out and formed words.

"Now pick your favorite tune," he said, "and off we go!"

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty, Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everyone finished the song at different times. Lisa didn't sing; she was just enjoying the horrible racket of people singing the same words in different tunes.

Dumbledore stood up.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Ravenclaw first years followed a girl named Penelope Clearwater, a prefect, to their house dormitory. Lisa admired the portraits of people moving and waving at them while Penelope led them up the marble stairs. Some of the first years were drowsy, and others, like Emma, were wide awake, making plans for the night.

"I started a transfiguration book yesterday, it's really very interesting. I'm almost finished with it, only 4 more lessons! When I grow up, I think I want to come here and take Professor McGonagall's job, it just interests me so!"

Lisa didn't listen to a word she said, though. She was becoming drowsy, too.

Penelope finally stopped at a statue of a tall grey knight.

"This is the entrance to the Ravenclaw dormitory. I will tell you when the password has changed, but for now, it's _treacle tart_! Just as she said that, the knight turned to its side, stepped to the left, revealing an open doorway, and faced the front again.

"Watch your heads, now" she said as she ducked to get through the narrow door. Everyone followed and they were soon inside of their house common room.

"Wow!" said Terry. "It's so...blue!" He was right. The couches in front of the fireplace were blue, the carpet was blue, the walls were blue, and the fire was even blue!

"So this is the common room..." said Lisa, looking around.

"Your beds are up those stairs." said Penelope. "Boys to the right, girls on the left. Have a good night's sleep, tomorrow we will be starting our classes."

Lisa and Emma ran up the steps and opened a brown door on their left. Their suitcases were already there, and in front of four-poster beds with blue sheets. Lisa's trunk was by the bed next to the window. She hopped on her bed and looked at Emma. She had all her books laid out on her bed and was putting them in the order of her schedule.

Then she screamed.

"What? What happened?" asked Lisa franticly. And to her surprise, Emma was smiling.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I'm so happy!" She screamed again. "We have transfiguration first! It's my first class at Hogwarts! That's something to remember." She opened her ink bottle, got out a quill and a book with a leather cover that said Memories, and jotted down; First class at Hogwarts: transfiguration ï

Lisa shook her head and changed into her pajamas. She crawled under the warm covers and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She woke up the next morning as grumpy as ever. She had barley slept at all that night, since Emma was up jotting down notes and scratching her quill on the parchment. Mandy and Padma hadn't gotten any sleep either.

"You guys, I'm so sorry! It's just when it gets to transfiguration, I have to be on top of everything! For the other subjects, I really don't care much, do you forgive me?"

Lisa grunted a grunt that meant 'no!', but Emma said:

"Oh thank you! I knew you'd understand!" and gave her a big hug.

For breakfast, Lisa ate scrambled eggs on toast. Emma only had a peach.

Suddenly, there was a loud screeching noise.

"Owl post!" said Padma. And indeed she was correct. About a thousand owls had flown into the Great Hall, dropping letters and packages in front of people. Lisa got a letter from her parents. It read:

Dear Lisa,

I miss you dearly, even though you have been away for less than 2 days. Your mother misses you too, but we don't want to make you come back for the Christmas holidays if you're really enjoying yourself there. We trust you in getting good grades, and we will write to you soon. We love you.

Love,

Mum and Dad

Lisa smiled and was about to pocket the letter when someone grabbed it out of her hands.

"Hey!"

"Aww," it was the white-blond haired boy, Draco Malfoy. "Has little baby Lisa got a note from mommy and daddy? How sweet!" A few people laughed.

"Give it back!" she said.

"What, are you going to make me?" he smirked.

"Malfoy, give it here." It was Harry.

"Hey look, Potter's got himself a girlfriend!" More people laughed. Lisa stood up.

"He is not my boyfriend, he's my neighbor!" she yelled. Harry snatched the note out of Malfoy's hand. Malfoy sniggered and returned to his table.

Harry handed the letter to Lisa, who was scarlet red from embarrassment. He didn't say anything; he just turned around and left. Lisa sat back down, trying to hide herself from all the people that were still laughing at her.

"Are you ok?" asked Emma.

Lisa nodded. Emma smiled. Lisa grabbed her bag and stood up.

"I'm going to find our transfiguration class. I don't want to be late if I get lost."

"I'd better come too" said Emma, putting her parchment and quill away. They left the Great Hall and set off to find their class.

They finally found it after being yelled at by Filch, scared by Peeves the Poltergeist, and having to go back 5 staircases because of one wrong turn. When class started, everyone grew silent.

"Transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

She told them to write a bunch of notes, and finally she handed them a match that they were to make into a needle. Emma made hers into one on her first try, and Professor McGonagall awarded Ravenclaw 10 points. They had Potions next, with the teacher that only Slytherins liked, Professor Snape.

"Today, you will be making a simple potion to cure boils. I will partner you up."

They had Potions with Hufflepuff, and Professor Snape partnered them up with someone in the opposite house. Lisa was with Susan Bones, Emma with Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry with Hannah Abbott, Mandy with Sally-Anne Perks, and Padma with Morag MacDougal.

"You will put one pound of dried nettles into your cauldron, then crush 2 snake fangs and add water also. After exactly, I mean _exactly_ 10 minutes you will take your cauldron off the fire, and add 16 porcupine quills. You will then stir it and let it cool, and tomorrow you will be dividing it into four cups and throwing the extra away, I will freeze the ones in the cups and put in another cauldron, and you will add lemon powder while it melts. Then divide it back into for cups and add potato peels and you are done. Everyone understand?"

No one understood, but everyone nodded.

"Good, you may begin."

"I wrote it all down" said Emma. "Here, you can look at it too."

Potions

1 pound of dry nettles

2 crushed snake fangs and water

Cauldron off the fire after 10 min.

add 16 porcupine quills

stir and let it cool

tomorrow divide into 4 cups and throw the rest away

Snape will freeze and put in another cauldron

add lemon powder while it melts

divide back into 4 cups

add potato peels

Lisa put in all the nettles, while Susan crushed the snake fangs. They left

it on the fire for 11 minutes by accident, and green smoke started to rise from the cauldron, which then became a sort of acid rain, showering the class.

"EXACTLY 10 minutes you fools!" spat Snape. "EXACTLY!"

He turned off Susan and Lisa's fire and glared at them.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _he cried, and the cauldron rose off the fireplace and back by Snape's desk.

"You will start over!" he yelled. "5 points from Ravenclaw and 5 points from Hufflepuff! And you have to write me an essay that covers 1 whole parchment on what EXACTLY means! Due tomorrow!"

Susan burst into tears and Lisa went to get more fangs and nettles.

They finished the potion correctly, and ran out of the class.

"I'm sorry, Susan" said Lisa.

"Tha-t's o-kay Li-sa" she sniffled. Then she started crying again and ran to her house dormitory.

"Are you ok? You're having lots of bad luck today." said Emma as they walked back to the dormitory.

"Yeah, I guess I'm fine" said Lisa.

"We've got one hour of free time, what do you wan to do?"

"I'd better get started on that essay Snape wants me to do"

"Oh come off it, will you? It's your first free time at Hogwarts; do something memorable!"

"When will I have time to do the essay? We don't know how much homework we'll have in our other classes."

"None! We don't have any more homework! Our next class is Flying with Madam Hooch; we can't have homework for that! You've got the whole evening."

"But what should we do for free time?"

"I was thinking, maybe we could go out to the gardens. It's really nice out there, at least it seems nice. We could have a little picnic or something; I'll take some food from the Great Hall."

"Okay, I'll meet you outside. I want to put my bag away."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

Lisa walked up two flights of stairs and went to the knight.

_"Treacle tart!" _she said, and the knight stepped to its left. She ran inside the girls' dormitory, dropped off her bag, and was on her way out when—BANG!

Something had hit the window.

"Oh dear!" Lisa ran and opened the window to find an owl hooting happily on the pane.

"Where did you come from?" she asked. She pulled a letter from his beak (which he had a hard time giving up) and ripped it open.

Dear Lisa,

We knew you could bring an animal, and we knew you wanted one. Consider this as an early Christmas present. We hope you like him.

Love,

Mum and Dad

P.S. His name's Hooty. (We didn't name him)

"Wow, thanks mum and dad!" The little owl hooted delightfully.

"Come on you, you'd better go up to the Owlery where you belong!" Hooty jumped on Lisa's arm and she went outside of the common room.

"Hmm, where could the Owlery be?" she asked herself. She saw a boy walking away.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" the boy turned around. "Could you tell me where the Owlery is?"

"Up those stairs, to your left" he said plainly.

"Thank you!" she ran up the stairs before they moved and ran to her left. There was a large door that read:

Owlery

Only owls and humans allowed.

She pushed open the door and stepped inside. In there were thousands of owls perched on branches, sleeping.

Hooty flew up and around the whole room, crashing into other owls as he went. They gave him a look of hatred and he hooted happily.

"I'll come visit you tomorrow Hooty! Stay out of trouble!" She closed the door and ran back down the stairs and headed for the castle's front doors.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What took you so long?" asked Emma when Lisa finally joined her.

"My parents sent me an owl. I had to take him up to the Owlery."

"That's so nice of them! My parents said I have to wait until my second year until I can have a pet."

"That's ok. Did you bring the snacks?"

"You bet I did!" she opened her bag and pulled out grapes, oranges, an apple, 3 bananas, and a small bag of strawberries.

"Where's the cake? What happened to the Jell-O? You call _these _snacks?"

"Yes, in fact I do. They are healthy and do no damage to any part of your body. Cake however..."

"At least cake tastes like a snack! I bet you wouldn't find any fruit on that snack list we'll be getting!"

"Actually, you will. My sister brought her list home last year and number 4 was 'All kinds of fruit'"

Lisa sighed.

"What's the big deal? Just enjoy it. We've only got 15 minutes until our next class!"

"I think I'm going to go check out some of the brooms early." She started running toward the Quidditch field. Emma rolled her eyes as she helped herself to a nice, juicy, apple.

At Flying Lessons, Madam Hooch was very mad. Apparently at one of her earlier classes, two boys had gone flying on their brooms when she specifically told everyone not to.

"If any of you do anything I don't tell you, I will make sure you are expelled before dawn!

"Now, stick your right hand over the broom and say up!"

"UP!" everyone yelled. Lisa's broom just rolled around. Emma's didn't do anything at all. Terry seemed to be the only one that could do it. Mandy's broom jumped up and hit her in the face, causing her nose to bleed.

"Miss Turpin, will you please take her to the Hospital Wing?" Lisa nodded. Madam Hooch ripped some grass from the ground, murmured a spell, and turned the grass into tissues.

"Here you are Miss Brocklehurst. Run along now!" Lisa walked Mandy to the Hospital Wing, and Madam Pomfrey let Lisa go back to class.

"Ahh, Miss Turpin. Is she alright?"

"She's fine," said Lisa. "Where is everyone?"

"They're flying to the tree and back"

"Can I go?"

"No, no, no, I'm afraid not. While you were gone, they learned the basics. How'd you like to stay after class so I can teach you them? You seem really eager to fly."

"I am; I would love to stay, thank you."

When everyone was back from the tree, Madam Hooch let everyone go have some extra free time since they had done such a great job.

"Alright, we'll start from the beginning. Say up!"

"UP!" she yelled. Her broom lazily rolled over.

"UP!" she repeated. It hovered over the ground for a few seconds then fell back down.

"UP!!" screamed Lisa. The broom shot up at her hand.

"Wow"

"Good, now, mount your broom, give a small kick-off, hover over the ground for a few seconds, then point the nose forward and come back down"

Lisa did it correctly, and she was allowed to fly to the tree and back also. Flying was definitely her favorite subject. The way the wind blew in her face as she sped up; it was magnificent. She went around the tree smoothly and went as fast as she could back to Madam Hooch.

"Good job, you may go to dinner now"

Lisa happily trotted to the Great Hall, remembering the feeling of the wind on her face. She sat down next to Emma.

"How did you like flying?" she asked.

"I loved it! It was the greatest feeling in the world! How 'bout you?"

"I hated it! I was absolutely terrified! My stupid broom kept wobbling around and I got thrown off twice! That stupid Malfoy kid laughed at me when he was delivering a message to Madam Hooch! I never want to go there again!"

Lisa ate her dinner quickly and ran up to the common room. She wanted to send a thank you note to her parents for Hooty. She wrote:

Dear Mum and Dad,

Thank you so much for Hooty. He is absolutely adorable, and I am perfectly fine with his name. In fact, it's kind of cute.

Love From,

Lisa

She folded the letter, put it in an envelope, and went up to the Owlery to fetch Hooty. He was flying around the room, and Lisa had a hard time catching him. When she finally did, she tied the letter to his leg and took him to the window.

"Good luck, Hooty," she said and he flew off, very crookedly. She went to the common room, where Emma was curled up in front of the fire (which was now red orange) her nose pressed into a transfiguration book. She looked up as Lisa entered.

"Where were you?" she asked. "You have to finish Snape's essay he—"

"I know, I was going to right now." She ran into her dormitory and grabbed her quill, an ink bottle, and a roll of parchment.

"Wow, I have to write a lot." she said. She sat next to Emma in front of the fire and started her essay.

Potions

Exactly means

She didn't know what to write! Should she look up exactly in the dictionary and write the definition? No, that wouldn't fill up a roll of parchment.

Potions

Exactly is

This was stupid. What could she write?

Potions

Exactly is a very specific word. When you say exactly, it means right then, or perfectly, depending how you use it. Exactly means you can't have any mess-ups, unless you are not exact.

Suddenly, Lisa became extremely tired. _I'll finish it in the morning, _she thought with a yawn. She took her supplies back up to her dormitory, and Emma glared at her.

Lisa went into bed, and Emma came upstairs. Padma and Mandy were still up, so Emma didn't bother to keep her voice down.

"You didn't finish, I know you didn't" she said, her hands on her hips.

"So what? I don't care. Snape can't do anything to me..."

"Oh yes he can! Get up and finish it or you'll be in big trouble tomorrow!"

"I'll finish it at breakfast, go away." She rolled on her stomach with her pillow on her head. She could still hear Emma sigh.

"If you get in trouble, I'm not in this." Lisa heard her walk out of the dormitory. She rolled on her back and closed the curtains around her four-poster bed so Emma couldn't yell at her again.

A while later, Mandy, Padma, and Emma, came up to the dormitory.

"She didn't finish Snape's essay" Lisa heard Emma say.

"She's going to be in big trouble!" said Mandy.

"That's what I told her," said Emma.

"Poor, Lisa. She probably with have to write a three roll parchment now" said Padma.

Lisa heard them throw their sheets around and turn off the light and get in bed.

_I won't get in trouble; _she thought _I'll finish it tomorrow morning. They'll see._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That morning, Lisa got out of bed and went down to breakfast alone, not bothering to wait for anyone to go with her. She was one of the very few people that were there, since it was so early.

On her way out, she bumped into Snape.

"I'm ready to grade that essay of yours," he said. Lisa gulped. She had completely forgotten about it. "It is finished, I might ask?"

"Of course!" Lisa lied.

"Then I should take it now, I have enough time to grade it before classes start."

"It's not with me," said Lisa quickly. "It's back in the common room; I'll give it to you when I'm in your class."

Snape's lip curled.

"Very well," he said, and strode off. Lisa let out a sigh of relief and ran to the dormitory.

She shook Emma awake.

"Emma, please, you have to help me! The essay! Snape'll kill me! Oh please!"

"No" she said and put her head back down.

"Emma!"

"I told you last night to finish it."

"I was so tired, please!"

"I can't do it for you."

"I know, and I'm not asking you to, just help me with it!"

"Sorry, but I told you I'm not in this."

"I thought we were friends!"

"We are! But being friends does not mean doing each others work."

"When did I ask you to do it? I asked you to help me!"

"No! I won't! End of discussion!" and she dropped her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes.

Lisa scowled and went to her own bed.

_I hate her! _She thought _Hate! Hate! Hate her! _

She pulled out her diary that she had gotten for Christmas from her mum. It had golden lace around the edges and the light peach cover sparkled in the light. It was very pretty, which is probably the only reason she had kept it. She had never used it before, and she thought it was about time to start.

**I am at Hogwarts, and I just had a fight with someone that I thought was my friend. She thinks I want her to do my work, but all I wanted was help! She's a fowl, evil little twerp that doesn't**

"Don't you think you should be writing your essay instead of writing negative things about me?" asked Emma sitting up. Lisa scowled, slammed her diary shut, grabbed her bag, and marched out of the dormitory, her nose in the air. She sat down on the couch in front of the fire (which was now green) and started writing her essay. She finished when the whole house was awake, and slipped it in her bag and headed for Herbology.

They learned about different plants and what they were used for, and Lisa didn't find it very interesting.

Next they went to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrell, a man who stuttered in every sentence. He explained to them about ghouls and they took notes. Lisa only got a few down; she couldn't understand him with all his stuttering.

After their free time (which during that Lisa and Emma didn't talk to each other at all) was Potions again.

"Why do we have to have Potions four times a week?" whined Mandy. "Why not Herbology?"

"Because Herbology is stupid and useless, that's why" said Terry. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, however..."

"What can you understand with Quirrell stuttering all the time?"

"Enough that I need to know, because of course I am an expert!"

Now Terry and Mandy weren't talking to each other either. Padma and Phil tried to make everyone friends again, but it was useless.

Lisa handed in her essay (which was awful) during Potions. They were separating their potion into four cups, and people were lining up by Snape's desk so he could freeze it for them.

Very few people finished, and Lisa wasn't one of them. Snape let everyone go to dinner; except those adding lemon powder, which Lisa and Susan happened to be doing. She and Susan had to wait in Snape's class 15 extra minutes and hear him laugh at their essays while he wrote something on them which looked remarkably like 0's.

When their potion had completely melted, Snape let them go, although he wasn't too happy about it. They ran to get to the Great Hall, but on their way up a marble staircase, it moved.

"Oh no!" cried Susan. They got off the stairs and ran to the closest door.

"It's locked!" yelled Lisa. They turned around and ran down to corridor into another room.

"It's the trophy room!" said Lisa.

"This won't help us, come on" and Susan ran back out the door.

They ran down 2 staircases and they ended up next to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Excuse me," said Susan, "but could you tell us where the—"

Then the portrait swung open, and out stepped Ron and Harry.

"It's the Gryffindor common room!" squealed Susan. Harry grabbed Lisa's arm.

"Don't tell anyone or we'll all be expelled!" Lisa looked from Ron to Harry, then at Susan.

_"Alright!" _she said, pulling her arm away.

"Thank you; we have to go to the Great Hall now."

He led them down two staircases and into the Great Hall. Lisa ran to join her table while the others went to join theirs.

"Where were you?" asked Padma.

"The stupid stairs moved and Susan and I got lost." said Lisa, not mentioning the Gryffindor common room.

They finished their dinner quickly and went back to the Ravenclaw common room.

"I hate Snape!" yelled Mandy as she walked in.

"What'd he do?" asked Emma.

"I got lost, and I was on the 3rd floor corridor. I didn't know! Snape came and saw me trying to open the door, and he took 20 points from Ravenclaw and I have detention. I want to kill him!"

"Ouch!" said Padma. "That's awful! He really is evil!"

"Obviously! Didn't you see what he made Susan and me do?" said Lisa.

"I think he doesn't like you because you don't follow the directions. He _did _say exactly." said Emma.

"Oh shut up!" said Lisa. "You only like him because he never did anything to you!"

"I thought you guys weren't talking to each other." said Mandy.

"We're not!" snapped Lisa.

"You guys, stop fighting! You're all fighting over teachers and stupid things! Can't we all just get along?" said Phil.

"NO!" everyone yelled and they turned around and went to their dormitories.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

September passed rather quickly, and by October everyone was friends again. Lisa had managed to be rather quiet in most of her classes, since she had gotten in enough trouble. Emma had become a little laid back about keeping her grades up, but she still had 100% in every class. She didn't get everything on her first try anymore, and Hermione Granger was the new 120% student.

"Who cares?" Emma had said. "Who'd want to be like her?"

Flying Lessons had become a little less fun, since they practically did the same thing every lesson.

Transfiguration had become very difficult, but Emma was still on top of everything.

Potions was still the worst class, but History of Magic was the most boring. Their teacher, Professor Binns, was a ghost.

On October 5th, their Potions class was absolutely dreadful. They had a pop quiz, and were supposed to make a medicine for coughing.

"This potion will be 25% of your grade." snarled Snape. "You will add wormwood into a cup of shredded ox teeth with a drop of mint. You will add a simple sleeping draft and stir well. You will then pour it into your cauldron and add a piece of a unicorn's horn. You will do this on your own and any mess-ups will give you a zero." His eyes flashed in the direction of Susan and Lisa. "You may begin."

Lisa poured her wormwood into the cup of ox teeth and added mint. She added the sleeping draft (which was red) and stirred until it was a pinkish color. She poured it into her cauldron and carefully cut off a piece of the unicorn's horn. She dropped it in and it turned the potion a minty-white. She stirred it again and raised her hand. Snape walked over to her and put a check on the list he was holding.

"Once you are finished, wait quietly at your seat" he said.

When class was over, everyone rushed to get out of the hot and smelly dungeon. The Ravenclaws all went to the 3rd floor for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Quirrell stuttered much more than often, which allowed no one in the class to understand what he was saying.

After a wonderful meal for lunch in the Great Hall, Lisa and Emma used up their free time out by the Forbidden Forest.

"Did you see Quirrell? I know Terry was dying to burst out laughing!" said Lisa

"But he was right not to," said Emma. "Terry's the best one in that class, and he wouldn't want Quirrell hating him, would he?"

"Of course not! But it was so funny! 'P-pl-ease t-take o-ut y-your boo-ks!' He's hilarious!"

"Not that hilarious,"

Just then a sound came from the forest.

"What was that?" asked Emma.

"I don't know," said Lisa stepping forward.

"I know you're here, Peeves!" It was Filch.

"Oh no! We're not supposed to be here! Run!" said Emma and she darted back to the castle.

They had so much homework that night that all the first years in Ravenclaw were up in the common room.

"What do boomslang skin and gillyweed make when they're put together?" asked Mandy.

"Look it up, it's right in front of your nose. Or maybe your nose is too big to see past," said a grumpy Terry.

"My nose is at least in the center, even if it is big!" she snapped.

"What's the spell to turn a quill into a watch?" asked Lisa

"Shut up!" said Padma.

"Stop fighting!" shouted Phil.

"We're not fighting, we're getting angry at our stupid teachers!" yelled Terry.

"Who do they even think they are? Its 10:00 already!" said Padma.

"I'm not doing this anymore!" said Mandy and slammed her book shut.

"You have to! Your grade will drop!" argued Emma.

"So? At least I'll be awake to hear what my grade is!" she said.

"This is really stupid!" said Phil, and he closed his book too.

"I'm going to bed before Professor Flitwick barges in here and gives us another essay!" said Mandy. And with that she got up and went to sleep.

"I'm going too" announced Phil and he left too.

"They'll be in really big trouble tomorrow!" said Emma. "I don't even think Mandy finished her Potions homework yet! Professor Snape will _kill _her!"

"Who cares?" said Lisa, also closing her book. "I'm sleeping too, so at least I'll be awake to go to my classes tomorrow."

"No!" pleaded Emma.

"Let her go." said Terry, "I don't want you to do that to me when I leave, which is—now."

"See you tomorrow" said Padma.

"Good night!" said Emma angrily. "Be prepared for getting in trouble tomorrow!"

"I will!" called Padma.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, everyone except Emma was running around and trying to find the answers to their homework. Phil and Terry asked Emma, but she just said it was their loss and she wasn't going to help anyone. Lisa got all her answers from a second year named Samantha.

Everything went well in her classes, except her fellow Ravenclaw students got in trouble.

"What did you think you were doing?" Professor Sprout was yelling. "Miss Brocklehurst, I'm surprised at you! I thought Herbology was your favorite subject!"

"But it is, Professor!" argued Mandy. "We just had so much homework last night, I couldn't find the time!"

"No excuses, Miss Brocklehurst. 4 points from Ravenclaw and from anyone else who did not finish their homework!"

Potions was by far the _worst _class they had.

"You fools! How dare you not finish your homework! Pop quiz now and 20 points from Ravenclaw, each! It'll teach you better for next time, not that their will ever be a next time when any of you dare not to finish your homework! And if there is a next time, I'll make it 60 points each!"

At lunch, everyone was protesting against what Snape had done.

"_20 points! _Is he crazy or something! That's 5 times what Professor Sprout took away! _20 points!_" said Phil.

"This is not fair! I'm complaining to Professor Flitwick!" (The head of Ravenclaw house) said Padma.

"At least I didn't get into trouble, you lot just didn't find the time, isn't that right Mandy?" said Emma.

"Emma, no one's like you ok! Bah, no one's like you? I mean no one _likes _you! You can stop being Miss Perfect and start having a life!" yelled Mandy.

Emma's eyes were filled with tears.

"That's not true" she whispered.

"It is, Emma! It really is!" Padma said.

"I've got friends" said Emma.

"Who? Name one friend you've got, Emma. One friend you've got!" Phil yelled.

She looked around the table, and her eyes stopped at Lisa.

"Lisa's my friend"

"Lisa? _Lisa_? You really think Lisa is your friend?" asked Phil.

"Yes" Tears were rolling down her cheeks now.

"Why would Lisa be your friend?" asked Mandy. "No one likes a selfish snob who thinks they're the best!"

"Is Emma your friend Lisa?" asked Padma. "Is she?"

"Well—" Lisa didn't know. Emma hadn't exactly been there for her as a real friend would, but she was the one that she was with the whole time at Hogwarts.

"See? Even Lisa doesn't like you!" said Phil.

"Who would?" asked Mandy.

Emma had had enough. She burst into tears and tore out of the Great Hall, leaving her book bag behind. Terry was the only one not saying; he just looked at his shoes the whole time.

"I never said she wasn't my friend!" said Lisa.

"We know" said Phil.

"Then why did you say that?"

"Because hopefully it will teach her a lesson!" snapped Mandy.

Lisa grabbed Emma's book bag and ran out of the Great Hall. She ran to the grey knight and said:

"_Butterbeer!_" It moved and she slipped through the narrow doorway. Emma wasn't in the common room, so Lisa checked the dormitory. She wasn't there either. She slumped on her bed, dissatisfied.

Their next class, Charms, was with the Slytherins. Emma was there, but she wasn't talking to anyone and looked rather sulky. Her face was red from crying and she looked away when Lisa smiled at her. Lisa dropped Emma's book bag by her feet and Emma picked it up, her face expressionless. Lisa frowned at the fact that her friend no longer liked her anymore. They had to work in pairs and just as Lisa hurried over to be with Emma, Emma went with a Slytherin girl named Millicent Bulstrode. Everyone got partnered up, and the only people left were Lisa and a Slytherin girl named Pansy Parkinson. Neither of them looked forward to being partners with each other. Emma scribbled something down while they were waiting Professor Flitwick to get back from his talk with Professor McGonagall. She picked up her wand and levitated the paper over to Lisa's desk. Lisa looked at it and frowned. It said:

I thought we were friends!

Lisa looked at Emma, who had tears in her eyes again.

_But we are friends! _Lisa mouthed, but Emma looked away. When Professor Flitwick was back, Pansy raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson?"  
"Lisa and that girl—"(she pointed at Emma) "—were passing notes!"

"Now, now! Miss Turpin, Miss Thomson, need I remind you that passing notes are not allowed in my class!"

"But Professor, she used Wingardium Leviosa, the spell you taught us yourself!" said Lisa, trying to get Emma out of trouble.

"Really? I'd like to see you do that! Please, come up!" Emma stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Please let her mess up!" Phil was saying.

"Mr. Moons, keep it down!" said Professor Flitwick. Then he turned to Emma.

"Would you please levitate this book to that chair please?" Emma nodded.

"Please let her mess up!" said Phil, louder than he expected.

"Mr. Moons, that will do!" said Professor Flitwick angrily.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" said Emma, and the book rose from Professor Flitwick's desk and landed on the chair he was pointing to.

"Very good!" he squeaked. "15 points to Ravenclaw! I hope Miss Thomson here is everyone's role model now! You may sit down."

Loads of people smirked. Very few people clapped.

"Her? _My _role model? I don't think so!" said Mandy, loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"Miss Brocklehurst! I expected better from you! 5 points from Ravenclaw!"

"She's turning out to be like Granger!" said Draco Malfoy. "Pity they aren't both mudbloods."

Emma burst out crying again.

"Mr. Malfoy! 50 points from Slytherin and detention!"

"You think I'm scared? I'm not, this is just a lame class, that's all."

A few Slytherin girls gasped when he said this.

"100 points from Slytherin and detention for a month!"

"You are in big trouble Mr. Malfoy! Straight to Dumbledore's office with you!"

There were many oohs, but Draco didn't seem in the least bit upset or scared.

"Aren't you scared?" asked Pansy. "You could be expelled!"

"No, I won't. My father works for the Ministry of Magic; he'll get me out of expulsion."

Lisa looked at her feet, feeling as though she would cry too. What she had done to help her friend had just made everything 10 times worse.

In the common room that night, everyone was bullying Emma worst than ever.

"Ooh Miss Thomson! Would you like to come up here and perform the killing curse? Oh, you have no one to do it on? Why don't you try yourself!" yelled Mandy as Emma was walking past her to the dormitories.

Padma and Phil burst out laughing. Terry once again said nothing. Lisa followed her to the dormitory.

"Emma—"

"No! Save it, ok? I don't want to hear it, and I know you don't want to say it. Why don't you just stay away from me? I'm not your friend!"

"Yes you are! I didn't say you weren't—you know! They answered for me!"

"You hesitated! A true friend wouldn't hesitate if they asked them that question!"

"But—I—I—"

"No, Lisa! If you didn't want to be my friend, then why didn't you just tell me? You'd done enough by ganging up on me!"

"But I do want to be your friend!"

"Go away!"

Tears of anger started welling up in both Lisa and Emma's eyes.

"Fine!" yelled Lisa and she ran out of the dormitory.

"Why were you talking to her?" asked Padma in the common room.

"Because she's my friend, that's why!" snapped Lisa. No one else attempted to talk to her. They all did their homework in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Halloween finally came, the only person Emma was talking to was Lisa. Mandy and the others were still making fun of her, but she ignored it. Terry was still quiet when everyone was making fun of her. At the feast that night, the Great Hall was completely unrecognizable. There were real fluttering bats and floating candles and giant pumpkins twice the size of Hagrid.

"This is amazing!" said Lisa once all the Ravenclaw first years had crowded into the Hall.

"It doesn't look the same at all!" Mandy was saying to Padma.

"Oh, look!" said Padma. "It's my sister Parvati! I haven't seen her for ages! Hi Parvati!" She waved to a girl at the Gryffindor table that looked exactly the same as her, except that Padma's hair was in pigtails and Parvati's in braids.

Parvati waved back to her when the Slytherin first years began coming in. Lisa spotted Draco laughing at the decorations. She showed Emma, who said:

"I think the decorations are magnificent!" and looked away.

"Where's Snape?" asked Terry.

"_Professor _Snape" corrected a voice. Terry whirled around and Professor Snape was standing behind him.

"Oh, h-hello s-sir!" he stammered. "I-I was just w-wondering where you were—s-since you w-weren't s-sitting at the t-table with the o-others!"

"Maybe," snarled Snape, "I was cleaning up dung-bombs that had been let of earlier in the dungeons very near my office. Tell me, Boot, do you have any idea whatsoever how they got their or who let them off?"

"N-no, s-sir!" Terry said, now starting to turn red.

"Get up and follow me!" he yelled. A few people around them looked over their shoulders to see what was going on.

Lisa gave Terry a little nudge and he stood up next to Snape.

"You'd better come too, Moons." said Snape and Phil, also turning red (actually a bright shade of pink to be more specific) stood up and followed Snape, not daring to say a word to Terry. Draco started laughing from the Slytherin table. Lisa glared at him.

"Poor Terry and Phil!" said Emma.

"You're the last person I expected to hear that from!" said Lisa, surprised. "After all they did to you? I mean, after all Phil did to you. Have you noticed Terry doesn't say anything whenever the others make fun of you? I think he fancies you!"

Just then, someone burst into the Great Hall.

"Troll in the dungeons! Troll!" It was Quirrell. "Thought you ought to know!" He fainted.

There was a moment of silence. Then—

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"TROLL!"

"OH MY GOSH!"

"HOW—WHEN—AAHH!"

"SILENCE!!!" It was Dumbledore. He had gotten to his feet and was yelling so loudly—yet, he didn't seem in the least bit upset or angry.

"Prefects, take the students back to your house common room. Teachers, follow me to the dungeons."

Everyone moved as fast as possible.

"Those Slytherins should be in no rush." said Mandy. "I heard their common room is in the dungeons."

"Keep close together and no one wander off!" said Penelope, warningly.

Someone very familiar that was not from Ravenclaw appeared and stood next to Lisa.

"Harry!"

"Shh!"

"What are you doing here? You're going to get in big trouble when Flitwick—I mean, McGonagall finds out you're here!"

"It's Hermione!" he said.

"Granger?"

"Yes! She's in the dungeons! I can slip off that passageway with Ron; I have to act like I'm part of a house. That's a shortcut to the dungeons. It's a secret passageway. There, that portrait of a horse. The password is _Honeydukes_. Use it when you're running late to Potions. See you!" He and Ron hurried off to the horse portrait, in which the horse was lazily slumped on the grass, snoring.

"_Honeydukes!_" said Ron. The horse jerked awake and the portrait opened. Harry waved at Lisa and disappeared in the portrait hole.

"Lisa, what are you staring at?" asked Emma. Lisa, who was looking at the horse grazing on the grass, said:

"Oh, nothing, I thought the horse was doing cartwheels for a second. Silly me!"

"Hurry up! Penelope and the others are getting farther away!"

She was right, they had started going up a staircase and once they had reached the top and Lisa and Emma were still in the middle, it moved.

"Oh no!" cried Lisa.

"Penelope!" But it was too late. They had already disappeared behind the knight.

"What are we going to do?" asked Lisa.

"I don't know! It was you who got us into this mess in the first place!"

"Yeah well it was you who decided to wait for me!"

"Would you rather be here alone or with me?" Lisa didn't answer.

"Let's just get off over here. We can find another way to the common room." They got of the staircase when it stopped by a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"It's the Fat Lady!" cheered Lisa.

"So?"

"The Gryffindor common room—whoops!"

"_The Gryffindor common room?_"

"Don't tell anyone! Susan and I accidentally stumbled upon it the day we had to stay in for Potions. I promised Harry I wouldn't tell anyone. Do you?"

"I promise."

"Thank you! I know the way to the Great Hall from here. We can go there and then start going to our dormitory."

"Let's go before the troll gets here."

They hurried down the stairs to the deserted Great Hall.

"Look out, it's a prefect!" whispered Lisa, as they hid behind the door as Percy Weasley passed by them.

"Let's go!" They ran up the steps and were just about to turn the corner when—

"Sneaking off after bedtime, are you?" It was Snape. "That's the fifth one we've had sneaking off tonight."

As he said this, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped out next to him.

"I was just escorting these three to their common room. Silly, they are, they thought they could take on the troll alone—"

"Which we did!" Lisa heard Harry mutter under his breath.

"—and then we just happen to run into you two. Tell me, did _you_ also think you could take on the troll? Or were you sneaking off to steal something from somewhere, my office, perhaps?"

"Uh, we got separated from our group, and we—"

"_Silence!_ 5 points from Ravenclaw, each! And you will all serve detention in—"

"I think they've all been through a rough enough night, Severus." It was Dumbledore.

"Yes, very well. I should guess that you all know the way to your dormitories. Go!"

No one waited to see what happened next; they all dashed off and only stopped to rest after Snape and Dumbledore were out of sight.

"That was a close one!" said Ron.

"I know we're really lucky Dumbledore turned up." said Emma.

"By the way, what _were _you two doing?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"We just got separated, like I said. That's all." said Lisa, avoiding eye contact with Harry.

"Well, we'd better get off to bed then. Good night." said Harry.

"Bye."

"See you."

"Night."

"Good-bye."


End file.
